Scar of a Hero
by War Prince Nataku
Summary: Piccolo takes in a strange Namek-like boy who has lost his memory.But is his forgotten past realy a bad thing?Or was it done on purpose?And what happens when Pan gets too attached to him?Ch 4 finally up!
1. The Boy

Note: This fic starts off ten years after the end of DBZ.It's one of those "forget-GT-ever-happened" thingies. 

                                                   Scar of a Hero

                                            By:War Prince Nataku

                                                Chapter 1:The Boy

Piccolo awoke to the familiar sound of his waterfall echoing in the dimmly lit cave he called home.He got up from his make-shift bed and put on his cape and turban.He then walked out of his home to do his everyday training regimine.He was about to start meditating when he saw something that was not there before.

It was a young child with long,black hair and a wolf tail knocked out on the ground.The confused namek walked up to the kid and saw him in more detail.The boy's skin looked like a nameks, only his eyebrows were that of a human.He also had a symbol on his forehead and a long scar across his left cheek.He wore lavender chinese clothing with golden borders.He had shackles on his wrists,ankles,and around his neck.

Beside the boy lay two old swords that looked way too long for a child that small to weild.Piccolo noticed that there was blood on the boys head.He picked him up, brought him into his cave, and laid him down on his bed.Piccolo dcided that the boy would be out for a while,so he flew to Dende's lookout.

Dende was looking over the Earth as usual when he sensed a familiar ki apoaching.It was Piccolo./That's weird.../,Dende thought,/Piccolo never comes here/.Piccolo landed on the edge of the lookout next to Earth's guardian.He saw the confused look on his friends face and began to explain.

"I found a boy at my waterfall.You know him?"

"Well,what's his name?"

"I don't know.He's out cold."

"Where is he?"

"Follow me."

"ok...."

Dende followed him back to his training ground eager to see the boy Piccolo had found.They landed and entered the cave hidden behind the waterfall.

"Well?You recognize him?"

Dende had a bewildered look on his face as he looked at the unconsious child.

"I don't know what he is,let alone who he is.He looks like a Namek,but have you ever seen a Namek with hair and a tail?But,as long as I'm here,I might as well heal any wounds he has."

The boy started to wake as soon as Dende finished healing his injuries.When he opened his eyes they noticed that they looked like a cat's eyes.The boy looked around the cave and then at the two men watching him.There was a moment of silence broken by Dende's voice.

"Are you ok,kid?"

The boy looked nervous,but managed to nod his head.Piccolo spoke this time.

"What's your name?"

He just stared up at Piccolo,totaly silent.Finaly,he gathered the courage to speak.

"I don't know,sir..."

The boy spoke with a very girly voice.Piccolo and Dende were a bit startled at this response.They thought that if anyone were to know who this boy was,it would be the boy himself.


	2. Let's See What He Can Do

Note:I apologize for not writing for a while.I've been grounded from the computer for two months!I owe the writing break to Mr. "Flamin'" Maiman for that F in science.I swear to God I did that weather project!Really! 

Scar of a Hero

By:War Prince Nataku

Chapter 2 : Let's See What He Can Do

Bulma was in the Atrium of Capsule Corp. preparing for her guests.It was her annual party for all of the Z fighters.She was particularly excited about this one.When she had sent Trunks up to Dende's lookout Dende had told him about the boy that Piccolo had found.Bulma wanted to meet the child and see what he looked like.Dende had said that Piccolo was training the kid so Bulma assumed that this was another Gohan thing.  
Son Goku and Uub arrived first which was highly unusual.Apparently,they,too,had heard of the boy and had nothing better to do.Next to arive was Chi Chi who lived alone now that her boys had all grown up.She couldn't help screaming at Goku for not being around for the past ten years.Gohan,Videl and Pan arived just as Goku was trying to explain himself.  
Just then,Dende walked through the door.Chi Chi and Bulma ran over to where he was asking when Piccolo would be there with the boy.  
"I realy don't know" Dende said, "Piccolo said he was gonna come--"  
The door opened,cutting Dende's sentince short.Piccolo walked in with the strange boy following closely behind.He was wearing dark blue Chinese fighting clothes and he had a sword on his back.Bulma knelt down in front of the boy so she could talk to him eye to eye.She was a little startled by his appearance but still managed to maintain her sweet smile.  
"Hi, my name's Bulma.What's your name?"  
The boy looked up at Bulma.  
"I don't know."he said nervously.  
Bulma's eye caught a glint of silver coming from around the boy's neck.She looked in the direction it was coming from and saw that just below the shackle around his neck was a silver chain.The rest was hidden underneath his shirt.  
"Can I see that?"Bulma asked.The boy nodded and took the chain from his neck and handed it to Bulma.At the end of the chain was a sword that was about two inches long with a red stone at both ends of the hilt.On the blade was some writing that she could not read.  
"Woah!This is some wierd writing!They look like the symbols we saw on Namek!"Bulma said loudly."You think it could be his name?"She handed the necklace to Dende."Can you read it?"  
Dende took the sword and tried to read the blade."Not all of these symbols are Namekian."Dende realized."And the ones that are Namekian are so badly written, I can barely read them.But it does look like a name."Dende strained his eyes to try to read the horrably written symbols.  
"I think this says... 'Gackt'...WHAT?!NO WAY!!"Dende shouted with surprise.  
"What?What is it?" Chi Chi asked.  
"B-but that's impossible!His name is Gackt Katatz!"Dende's shaking voice replied.  
"WHAT?!!"Piccolo shouted.There was a long,uncomfortable pause.  
"What are you two so surprised about?Whats so special about a name?"Pan had asked.Apparently,she and everyone else had herd the shouting and came to see what it was about.(Nosey little snots,aren't they?)  
"The only way he could have that name,"Piccolo said nervously,"Is if he were my son!"  
Everyones eyes practicly poped out of their heads.No one spoke for a minute or two.Then Vegeta broke the silence with his usual smart-assed comment.  
"So,did the Namek have a girl-friend that he neglected to tell us about?"The Saiyan prince said with a sneer.  
"N-NO!!"Piccolo shouted,compleately red with embarrassment."And even if I did,you're the last person I'd tell!!"  
Everyone laughed.  
Goku noticed the sword on Gackt's back.  
"Hey,Piccolo.Have you been training him?"He asked.  
"Yeah.Why?"  
Goku smiled."Let's see what he can do."

Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah #1:  
Yes, I know, I'm stealing Natsuki Takaya's idea, but I thought it would be fun,so,here we go. I'm sure all of you recognize the name of the most famous pop star in Japan, but I couldn't think of a really good Namek name for the kid.I thought,"Yeah, Gackt sounds Namek-y enough."So, now his name is Gackt.


	3. Gackt vs Uub!

Note:I apoligize in advance to any Jeff Gordon fans.Wait a minute... No I don't!!!Gordon sucks!!

Scar of a Hero

By:War Prince Nataku

Chapter 3:Gackt vs. Uub!

Vegeta was confused.He had always considered Goku a clown of a Saiyan but knew he had an eye for potential warriors. However, this was insane!He couldn't see how Goku could think to challenge this toddeler to a battle after only two weeks of training from an inferior race such as the Nameks!  
"You actualy think of this infant as a challenge to you?!You've finaly lost you're mind,Kakarott"  
"Not me," Goku said,"Uub"  
Uub was startled at suddenly beeing brought into the conversation.  
"What?!Why me"  
"What is it?"Gackt said,"Afraid you'll lose"  
"That's not it!"Uub shouted,"Fine!You're on!"(Them thar 'r fightn' words, boys)  
Everyone gathered around the tournament-sized fighting arena to watch the fight.Tenshinhan and Yamcha were betting each other on who'd win.Yamcha was dissapointed because he got stuck betting for Gackt to win.Everybody was curious to see what both boys could do,but they all knew that Uub would win.  
"You ready,kid?"Uub teased,"Don't worry,I'll take it easy on you."Gackt ignored his opponent's comments and tossed his sword to the side of the arena.He took a fighting stance that made him look even more wolf-like.Uub laughed to himself and prepared to fight.Trunks,who was referee,prepared to signal the start."Gentlemen,start your engines!"Uub prepared for his opening attack.He was gonna knock him out of the ring with a right roundhouse kick.Then,after what seemed like forever,Trunks voice said,"GO"  
And they're off!And it's Jeff Gordon in the lead followed closely behind by Tony Stewart and Rusty Wallace.They're in the first turn and Stewart and Wallace are battling for second with Gordon still in first.Wallace passes Stewart in the back stretch and is gaining on Gordon.Third turn, Tony Stewart passes Wallace and is riding neck and neck with Jeff Gordon.Oh my God!Dale Earnhardt Jr. out of nowhere passes Wallace,Stewart AND Gordon!Gordon and Stewart crash!!!Earnhardt wins with Rusty Wallace in second!!!Dale Jr. takes home the Nextel Cup!!!Gordon and Stewart SUCK!  
......................A'hem.......nevermind...sorry.  
Now back to the story.

Uub rushed Gackt and hit him dead-on with his roundhouse kick./Gotcha,kid!/he thought,/It's over for you!/Gackt steped back a pace and blocked with his left arm.Uub's leg stoped dead as it hit the boy's arm.Gackt then jumped up level with Uub's head.He grabbed his opponent by the face and forced his head back and into the arena tiles with such force that they cracked.  
Everyone,even Piccolo,was so shocked,their mouthes hung open.Trunks began the ten count.They watched as Trunks slowly made his way to ten.When he finished,Uub did not get up.Gackt had won.He walked off the arena and put his sword back on and everyone ran over to congradulate him.As Tenshinhan reluctantly handed his money to Yamcha,Uub started to wake up.He sat up when everyone came to see if he was all right.  
"You must be embarrased."Gackt said,emotionless.  
"Yeah.I was just beaten by a kid less than half my size!"Uub said with a smile.

The party died down and everyone slowly left.As Piccolo and Gackt left,Bulma and Bra waved goodbye,mostly to Gackt.Pan watched them leave.She had a feeling she would meet the boy again soon enough.

Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah #2:  
Sorry!Couldn't help but put the Nascar thing in there! I appoligize if it totaly ruined your otherwise pleasant day.If I get too many complaints about it,I'll take it out.Oh, and complaining about how Gordon and Stewart don't suck doesn't count.


	4. Shinobi

Scar of a Hero

By:War Prince Nataku

Chapter 4: Shinobi

It was about ten months after Bulma's party and Pan had not seen the boy since.She was getting bored just sitting around the house and went outside to get some fresh air./Man,It's dull here/Pan thought,/I'm gonna go walk around in the woods/  
She had been wandering around for about an hour when she suddenly realised that she was lost.She looked back the way she came.Nothing but forest.She looked ahead of her.Nothing.  
/What will I do?I'll never get back/  
Just then,she heard something.It was music,but it was unlike anything she had everheard before.And there was a man's voice singing.  
"You are here,not again.  
in your sweet insanity.  
I'll devide life itself from reality.  
Do you want solitude?  
Do you want liminity?  
When all the world turns away to leave you lonely"  
Pan did not understand what the lyrics ment,but she loved the way he was singing.And the instument he was playing sounded lovely.She just had to meet him!She followed his voice through the forest.  
"The feilds are filled with desire.  
A voice is crying for freedom.  
But all in vain,they just fade away.  
If only you do answer too, forever"  
She was getting closer.She realized that whatever instument he was playing sounded a little like a violin.She kept running towards the beautiful song.  
"In my design you are singing,  
A glorious Halleuja.  
The distant grounds of lost angels.  
But all you'll find it's too far to reach for you"  
The sea of trees had ended!Pan had come upon a large clearing that ended in a tall,steep cliff.In the middle of the clearing was an aincient church with huge colorful windows.And,leaning against the side of the church,was a young man with long,black hair and a white mask dressed a black Japanese clothes.He was playing an intrument that looked like a hand harp without strings.Instead,there was a glowing ball of white light where the strings should have been.She hid behind a tree and waited for him to finish his song.  
"I am here,not again.  
In my sweet serenity.  
Hoping you will never find me in anyplace.  
I belong in solitude.  
Where all my songs are made in vain.  
Let my voice float away to be drifting"  
The man finished his song and looked in the direction of where Pan was hiding.She tried to make herself as small as possible so he diddn't see her.But all in vain.  
"You there!"he said,"Don't be afraid.I won't hurt you"  
Pan somehow knew he was telling the truth.She left her safe hiding place and walked slowly over to the masked man./Great!He saw me spying on him!What'll I do/  
When she finally made it over to him,he said,"Now that wasn't so hard,was it"  
"N-no sir,it wasn't!"she said nervously.  
The man laughed."You don't have to call me 'Sir',I'm not that much older than you"  
"You're not?"Pan looked at his face,or,rather,his mask and noticed three markings on it.Two scar-like markings,one long one across his entire face and a smaller one over his right eye.The two cuts formed an 'X' on the right side of his face.The third marking was the symbol for Omega flipped up-side-down with a dot in the center colored deep blue.  
"No,I'm not."the man said,distracting Pan from examining his mask further."I'm only about 18"  
"Wow!You're only three years older than me"  
"Told you."He put out his hand.Pan noticed a shackle on his wrist,but did not ask about it."I'm Shinobi.And you are"  
"My name's Pan."She shook his hand."That was a beautiful song you were singing"  
"Yes.It is the only thing I can remember."he said.  
"What do you mean 'the only thing you can remember?'"Pan asked.  
"I only remember the past year of my life.I remember waking up and seeing my dad and another man.I've been living with my father untill about six months ago.After I left,I found this place.This church has been abandoned for a long time and it's miles from any kind of civilization"  
"You live in this old church"  
"Not realy.It's locked."Shinobi said.  
"Oh..."She sat down beside him.Then she suddenly jumped to her feet,startling Shinobi.  
"Oh crap!!"she yelled,"If I don't get back home,my parents are gonna kill me"  
He laughed."You should get going then,huh?"he said.  
"But what about you?"Pan was afraid she'd never see him again.  
As if reading her mind,he said,"Don't worry.You can come back here any time you want"  
"Thanks,Shinobi!"She waved goodbye and flew off to find her way home.  
/Just as I remember./he thought.  
Shinobi looked to his right.On the spot on the ground where he looked,a small red imp apeared.It flaped it's wings menicingly and lunged for Shinobi.He put a hand in front of him and blasted the imp.It disintegrated.  
"Their coming."he said to himself."And they'll bring Hell with them."

Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah #3:  
I just want to say,I did not make up the words to that song.All the credit goes to whoever made the music for .HackSign.Sorry,I forgot her name.It took me forever to figure out what she was saying and I'm pretty sure I have some of the lines all wrong.That's what I heard so that's what I wrote.


End file.
